


Cinnamon and Pine

by Nemhaine42



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Jewish!Darcy, beardy!steve, mentions of OC family members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/pseuds/Nemhaine42
Summary: “Well, you should have done what I did: get a sexy person and hole up someplace… speaking of which, Steve says hi."
Fluffy log cabin and cookies Christmas ficlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> for wineandroses, hoping she has and everyone else has a nice peaceful Christmas. And for anyone who doesn’t, this can be something to take your mind off.
> 
> [Image set](http://nemhaine42.tumblr.com/post/154851478274/for-bjorkshirepudding-hoping-she-has-and)

“Getting chilly out there again,” Steve called, kicking his boots off by the door. He left them to drip on the hallway carpet and shrugged off his jacket, balancing some freshly chopped logs on the boot pile . He got no answer but heard Darcy commiserating to someone over the phone, and went to stock the fire in the den. 

 

Whoever was calling Darcy wasn’t about to let her go soon, so Steve stood in the kitchen doorway, leaning on the frame, and watched as his girl tried to one-handedly decorate star-shaped cookies, her other hand holding the phone to her ear. There was a vaguely complete, slightly wonky gingerbread house on a wooden chopping board off to one side, and stacks of rejected and burnt cookies waiting to become bird food. Darcy’s hands were covered in splotches of food dye, and she had a smudge of icing sugar across her nose, where she had pushed up her glasses. 

 

“Well, you should have done what I did: get a sexy person and hole up someplace… speaking of which, Steve says hi,” she winked at him, then mouthed ‘Aunt Tracey’ by way of explanation. He caught a tinny female voice on the other end haranguing Darcy about something but couldn’t discern what. 

 

“If I’m cold I just put my hands on Steve’s warm parts…” she said, with her eyes trailing down Steve’s body. He raised his eyebrows in an ‘oh yeah?’ expression and held up his hands, chilled from chopping wood out in the snow. He moved towards Darcy, eyeing up the hem of her sweater. She ducked backwards, swatting at his cold, clammy hands and trying not to giggle. When he caught her he just wrapped his arms around her waist, cuddling up behind her as she smudged the frosting on another cookie, and pressed kisses to the side of Darcy’s neck. She smelled of cinnamon and star anise, and there were remnants of both down her her clothes. 

 

“Look, just drink lots of wine and tell Aunt Courtney to stick a dreidel in it,” she advised, drawing a snort of laughter from Steve. Darcy listened good-naturedly - making suitably sympathetic noises - to a little more of her aunt’s kvetching about her sister’s doomed need to impress her entirely secular in-laws with Christmas dinner and nuclear family wholesomeness. Steve started gently running his hands up and down over Darcy’s hips, drawing a deep sigh from her. She told her aunt a few barefaced lies about ‘maybe next time’ then bid her goodnight and put the phone down with a huff. 

 

“Ugh,” she groaned and rubbed at her now pink ear where the handset had been pressed for a good while. 

 

“I thought we liked Aunt Tracey?” Steve asked, nuzzling his chin against Darcy’s cheek. His beard was full enough now to be soft rather than scratchy and Darcy had made it quite clear that he was to increase beard-to-skin contact throughout their stay. And Steve had better make the best of it; although it was technically Tony’s cabin, it sounded like Tracey Lewis would fight him to the death for use of it next year. 

 

“We do,” Darcy hummed, “but she and I are usually together for the holidays in the corner of shame and guilt: she’s perpetually single and I lead a mostly classified lifestyle. She thinks you’re Steve from Legal.”

 

“Wow, got yourself a fancy schmancy lawyer, huh?” he muttered, nibbling at the soft skin down her neck. It was sure to leave a mark but who would see it out here but him? Darcy pressed herself back against him, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Steve’s thumb crept under her sweater, ghosting against the soft, warm skin of her stomach and causing Darcy to yelp at the cold touch. 

 

She looked back and pouted at him, then turned around in his arms, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him. Her hands snaked around to slide into the back pockets of his jeans. “I’m glad we came here. Don’t have to deal with my crazy family.”

 

Steve smiled and pressed a kiss firmly to her lips, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

 

“Me too,” he murmured, “but you know, we could do Hanukah instead, if you wanted?”

 

Darcy pulled back a little, and something electric and enlightened passed across her eyes. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him but still couldn’t reach until Steve leaned down to meet her. Her hands, still in his pockets, pulled his hips flush against hers and squeezing his buttocks at the same time. 

 

“What does that mean? Is that a yes or…?” he asked, smiling. 

 

“It means maybe next year. My dad’s side isn’t Jewish so it’s not always a one or the other thing anyway. But I guess this year we’re as Christmased as we can get,” she explained, pointedly looking around the rustic cabin festooned with decorations. 

 

The tree Steve had dragged in was really too large for the living room, stuffed in a corner where an armchair had been and with the star at the top canted over as it met the ceiling. But it twinkled happily with four sets of lights and a multitude of ribbons and baubles, and filling the cabin with the scent of pine. It was a far cry from what Steve had grown up with at Christmas

 

“Hm, guess you’re right,” he said, pressing a kiss to Darcy’s forehead and smelling her hair. Then he peered over her to the mess of coloured frosting, sprinkles and chocolate chips. “So, you need help finishing those cookies?”

 

Darcy gave him an all too familiar grin and took her hands out of his pockets, dragging her nails up his side just in the spot she knew would send a shiver up his skin. “Later. For now I’ve got a better idea.”


End file.
